Texting
by Glader
Summary: Leo uses the texting feature on his phone for the very first time to contact Mikey. Mikey uses this opportunity to tease his brother. New chapter with Raph and Don.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: I actually wrote this story a while ago; I just never got a chance to post it until now. Just a small, brotherly interaction between Leo and Mikey. Texting can be seriously annoying sometimes.

* * *

Leo paced about the living room anxiously. He decided do something he has never attempted before. He pulls out his phone and finds the texting button. He texted Mikey and was surprised that he responded so quickly.

He looked at the screen.

Leo: Where are you, Michelangelo?

Mikey: dude why do ya hafta be so formal? It's a txt!

Leo: You have not answered my question, Mikey.

Mikey: Stop using commas. No one does that it's weird.

Leo sighs and begins typing again.

Leo: Ok. Where are u? Is that better?

Mikey: Yup

Leo: U just sent me an entire text containing only three letters?

Mikey: Yea ;)

Leo groaned inwardly and typed a little more aggressively.

Leo: I hate texting. I am going to call you instead.

Mikey: No! I promise I wont make fun of u anymore!

Leo: Very well then. Can u please tell me your location? Sensei has been on my back about where u are.

Mikey: U have a shell ;)

Leo: WHERE ARE U?

Mikey: Takin a walk

Leo: Care to explain where exactly that might be?

Mikey: In the woods

Leo: Would u please stop giving me three word sentences?!

Mikey: Ok. Im just outside Central Park in the wooded area. I just felt like takin a walk and watching the sun set. It was cool :)

Leo: Well could u tell someone where u are going next time? Master Splinter nearly had a stroke when he found out that no one knew where u were.

Mikey: Oops. Is he mad?

Leo: No just worried. I sense a lecture in your future :)

Mikey: Haha. He still worries about us as if we were kids

Leo: We kind of are. We're his kids

Mikey: Yeah well. If I were my own dad I wouldnt be so worried. We r ninjas!

Leo: If I were our dad I wouldn't let any of us out of the lair. Except maybe Don and me.

Mikey: Pshh. Maybe u have a point but Im still better looking than all of you!

Leo laughed. Maybe texting wasn't terrible.

Leo: What does that have anything to do with it?

Mikey: oh please! Everything! Im handsome therefore im a good kid. I mean have u seen Raph? Hehe.

Leo: Haha. U have a point…but I'm way better looking than u :)

Mikey: Ur awesome u know that?

Leo: Me?

Mikey: Yeah! Anyway im coming back home now

Leo: Ok. I'll tell Splinter…and I'll tell him to be easy on the lecture this time.

Mikey: Thanks bro!

Leo: Whatevs :)

Mikey: Please dont ever say that again. Haha!

Leo: I know. Just get your shell back here

Mikey: Whatevs :)

Leo sat down on the couch, more comfortably now that he knew his brother would be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Texting – Part 2

A/N: So, this was intentionally supposed to only be a one-shot, but I kept on getting requests for another chapter. Hope this lives up to your expectations. By the way, some of the misspelling/grammar mistakes are intentional. Enjoy!

* * *

Raph knew Don wouldn't answer if he knocked on his lab door. He was in one of those moods. One where nothing mattered unless the lair caught on fire. He was tinkering with something.

He also knew he wouldn't answer his phone if it rang. But he's very curious, so he might check his phone if Raph left him a message…

Raph: Hey. Mike finished diner. Come eat

Two minutes later and Don still hadn't answered. Raph's patience was wasted long ago waiting for dinner.

Raph: ANSWER ME!

Raph: I'M WAITING!

Maybe if he bombed his phone with unnecessary texts he would finally answer.

Raph: Im lonely

Raph: Im ugly

Raph: Is that why u wont answer?

Raph: It's cuz im ugly isn't it?

Raph: No one likes me

Raph: Is your phone dinging a lot?

Raph: I hope so

Raph: Im crying

Raph: Like a waterfall

Raph: In a jungle

Raph: In Ireland

Don: There aren't any jungles in Ireland

Raph: Finally! Come outta there Inestine

Don: It's spelled Einstein

Raph: Do u think I caxfre?

Don: What?

Raph: *care. I cant type with these sausage fingers

Don: Maybe you should stop eating so much, fatty

Raph: Im hurt. Speaking of eating get ur shell out here or imma break down ur doetr

Raph: Argh!

Don: I'm almost done! I'll be there in a bit

Raph: That's what u siad 3 days ago

Don: Go read a dictionary and then come talk to me

Raph: That's it. Im breakin down ur door

Raph took a step back and kicked Don's door, but to no avail. Startled, Don opened the door. Unbeknownst to him, Raph had already lifted his leg to kick again.

Raph's foot connected with Don's plastron and he fell down on his shell.

Raph, who didn't know how to react at first, said "Why were you standin' there?"

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY? YOU JUST KICKED ME!"

"How was I supposed to know you were gonna be right there?"

"You're not supposed to try and knock down my door anyway!"

Raph offered a helping hand, but Don just ignored it, got up, and brushed himself off.

"Come on. We're late for dinner," and with that, Don turned and went to the kitchen.

Irritated and feeling slightly guilty, Raph followed. While at the dinner table, Raph asked Don to pass the salt.

"Sure. Because if I don't, you'll probably just kick me down."

Raph couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to, especially in front of everyone else. So he tried something. He took out his phone under the table.

Raph: Sorry I kicked u

Don heard the small 'ding' in his belt and checked his phone underneath the table. He looked up at Raph.

"I'm right here, ya know."

Everyone looked on in confusion. Raph just glared at him. Don rolled his eyes.

Don: I know. Can u pass the salt back? :)

Raph: Sure, bro

Raph: And I really am sorry. Just don't open your door like that next time.

Don: Okay…

"My sons," Master Splinter began. "Are you on your cellular devices?"

"…"

"Please put them away immediately; this is family time."

"Sorry," Don muttered.

Raph's lips just twitched into a small smirk. Master Splinter heard a sound and discretely looked at his phone.

Raphael: Sorry

"Raphael, I do not know how to use this device. Please do not text me."

Michelangelo: I can show u!

Donatello: I can help!

Leonardo: I may be of assistance. I haven't used this long, but I think I can help :)

"Enough! Phones away now!"

Raph leaned in to Don and whispered, "He's only mad 'cause he can't text us back."

Don gave him a wry look, but under the table, he gave his brother a fist bump.


End file.
